lolwut
by th3smil3yfac3
Summary: Oneshot. Yukimura's godly and dramatic. Hiyoshi wants to kill babies. Tezuka wonders if his team will survive with out him. Oishi has a mental break down. And Kawamura just wants to go home and make sushi.


**I do not own Prince of tennis or God. If I were to own Prince of Tennis, Rikkai's life would be hell and fun.**

**

* * *

**

The RikkaiDai tennis team were at practice. It's the same like every other day. Except for this time, Seigaku and Hyotei are there to observe the phenomenal team.

.With Seigaku and Hyotei.

"So, we're here today to observe Rikkai's practices?" Momoshiro asked his buchou who just looked straight ahead. _Jerk._

"Shishido-san, please refrain from killing Mukahi-sempai please." Ohtori sweat dropped at his doubles partner.

"Whatever Choutarou. Just keep that stupid cherry-head away from me." Shishido responded fixing his hat.

"Mada Mada Dane." Echizen pulled down his hat and stepped away from the teams.

"Ore-sama believes that YOU Echizen are just some brat who doesn't belong here." Atobe called towards the Samurai junior. "Ahn, Kabaji?"

"Usu" Came his reply.

"Don't talk to my kohai like that please." Fuji said looking at Atobe then opened his eyes as if saying, or else.

"Can you guys just be quiet? Their practice is going to start soon." Oshitari explained.

"Yuushi! That stupid Redhead from Seiga-poo is annoying me!" Gakuto clung to his partner whining.

"It's called Seiga-KU. Get it right!" Eiji screamed at his rival.

"None of them are worth Gekokujyou-ing. None. Of. Them. Maybe I should just quit tennis and finally stay focused on what my father wants me to do with my life. Maybe I can make better friends then these stupid people. God, I think I should just leave. I hate almost all these people here. I really do. They all suck. Especially Atobe-buchou. I hate his voice. It makes me wanna kill babies." While Hiyo-Piyo was off ranting about killing babies, Shishido, Choutarou and Taki were staring at him like he was going insane.

"OH MY GOD! I get to see Bunta-chan today! SQUEEEEE! KEI KEI KEI KEI I WANNA SEE BUNTA PLAY TODAY! LIKE OH MY GOD HE IS SOOOOOOOO COOL!" Atobe just twitched and ignored the hyper blonde.

"Fshhhhh. Idiots."

"Ii, data." One glasses wearing, data master wrote in his book.

"Can't we all just get along?" Oishi Seigaku's over-bearing mother hen almost cried.

Tezuka literally slapped his forehead thinking of ways to kill himself with out drawing too much attention from the police. Then he wondered if he could just send his team away from Japan or he could just move to Germany and live a happy life. But then, he thought it really isn't a good idea to leave his team, who can't even butter toast, alone with no supervison when away from their parents or family. While Tezuka was pondering that, Takashi Kawamura was silently hoping this all could be over so he could just go home and make sushi like a good little boy should.

.The RikkaiDai team.

"What the mother fu-" Niou started but was cut of by Yagyuu.

"Don't curse Niou-kun."

"Pfft. Idiot your doubles partner always has to look over you huh?" Marui snickered. But then was silenced by Jackal.

"Ha! Look who's talking now fatty." Niou laughed at a reddening cake loving tennis boy, who then proceeded to jump the trickster shoving cake into the white haired boys mouth.

"Look Mura-buchou! I didn't know Marui-sempai shared his cake. He never shares with me. I didn't even know Niou-sempai liked cake in the first place" The chibi demon brat formally known as Akaya cried to his god-like buchou. "Why is Marui-sempai hitting Niou-sempai! What's going on?" He cried clinging to Yukimura who just pat his head.

"Don't worry, Aka-chan, they're just playing. Right Yanagi?" Yukimura looked towards Yanagi.

"99.9% chance they're definitely no- definitely playing." The master corrected himself after receiving a look from the Child of God.

"Ok, thanks buchou you're the best." Akaya giggled, yes giggled.

"I know I am. I have to be the best no matter what." Yukimura said dramatically. Then smiled like a god looking like a god looking up at the sky looking at god like a god… dramatically. While Niou, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi looked at Yukimura with different expressions but all thinking the same thing _Why do we put up with him? _While Akaya thought _So dramatic._ With a dreamy sigh.

"Yagyuu, is something wrong with Yukimura?" Niou asked.

"I don't really know anymore Niou-kun… I don't really know." Was his answer.

"I think he's gone crazy if you ask me." Marui peeped into the conversation, then was hit in the back of the head with an apple by Jackal.

"Take your partners hint fatty and eat healthy." Niou grinned.

"I'm not fat you stupid albino!"

"Who're you calling an albino you fat-ass?"

"I'm calling you an albino you stupid jerk"

"Orly?"

"Ya really."

"Orly!"

"Ya really!"

"Orly!"

"Yes really!"

"ORLY?"

"OH MY GOD YES REALLY!"

"Oh. Ok, just wanted to make sure." Niou grinned. Who was then smacked across the face by a pink-haired sugar freak.

"Don't be so mean Niou-kun. And shouldn't we be practicing? Seigaku and Hyotei came here to watch us." Yagyuu said, and then all the Rikkai players looked over to the other schools. Whom were watching them like they were on crack. Even the polite ones!

"Oh well. I say practice is canceled!" Akaya yelled out jumping up and down excitedly.

"Shut up brat no one cares what you say." Niou told him.

"That's so not true." Akaya said back.

"It is so true." Niou shot back.

"Yukimura-buchou cares what I say." Akaya cried out.

"Of course I do Akaya. You're my little Aka-chan!" Yukimura called to him. But was ignored by Niou and Akaya. "Is anyone even listening to me?" He said dramatically.

With everyone arguing and being stupid. Sanada, who was just observing them from the side, was all like "lolwut".

* * *

**Lol, I had fun writing this. It may not be the best, and it's my first story I posted. But oh well. :]**


End file.
